


Caravan 大篷车

by jojo_joe



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 他们为机器赋予生命，同时把人性压榨成代码。这个世界只剩下一堆静得可怕的破铜烂铁。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> +未来世界设定，一方AI设定，是篇很软很软的软科幻。如果设定有瑕疵还请海涵  
> +德扎→莫扎特，法扎→沃尔夫冈

BGM: [Caravan - Paper Aeroplanes](https://www.xiami.com/song/1774152610)

 

“嗨。”莫扎特抹了一把方向盘，傍晚之后的温度下降得有些过快了，他现在冷得要死，自暴自弃地把自己往后一扔，上了年纪的皮质座椅前后晃了一次，  
“我觉得我们就完蛋在这儿了。”放在副驾驶座位边缘的平板嗡嗡震了几下，一不小心掉到了制动杆旁边的夹缝里，莫扎特把它抠了出来。

平板上全是自己先前汗湿的指纹，它现在快没电了，沃尔夫冈因此主动关闭了图像显示——先是去除3D模拟，再是光影，再是清晰度，最后是声音模拟，现在除了一片漆黑的反光什么都没了，只有右上角的电池显示岌岌可危地离触底不剩太多。  
但他在说话时仍然会亮起荧光蓝的波形，总是在高音处雀跃地抖起激烈的大弧度，莫扎特都能想象出那种带着鼻音的俏皮音调——顺带一提，那个声音也是他自己选的。  
“嗨，别说丧气话好吗。”波形下的解读一个字母一个字母地浮出来。波形又抖了抖，但没有出现任何翻译。

……太安静了，现在的车厢安静得他耳朵快背了气。这是辆从收购站偷出来的二手吉普，竟然还保持着电台功能，莫扎特聊胜于无地转了几次台，有些是机械的滴滴声，还有些干脆只剩下滋啦滋啦不知所云的电流。他的吉他早就断了弦，被丢在后备箱里。

他们为机器赋予生命，同时把人性压榨成代码。  
这个世界只剩下一堆静得可怕的破铜烂铁。

时间往前翻个十几本日历，那时候的音乐正在被精挑细选地剔除杂质，最精华的社会科技当然需要与最精英的艺术文化相匹配。起初只是无伤大雅的消音改词，然后是整段、整首的修改，最后干脆规定了主题与措辞，每首曲子都漂亮得如同皇室后花园精心修剪过的花木，赏心悦目却又味如嚼蜡。  
“选材粗俗不入流”、“音符也太多了”、“怎么能随意谈论爱情”，这是莫扎特经常在自己的论文里看见的批注，而舆论的导向早在几年前就开始了。科技发展得越强悍，触角便伸得越长，东躲西藏的黑色角落被连根拔起，愤怒的嘶吼被贴上了封条，靡靡之音的呢喃被强行拔高了调式，当权者如同销毁夺人性命的纺车般搜刮出每一个出格的音符。人们拒绝、愤怒、妥协、沮丧，当悲伤进行到第五步时，只剩下麻木的接受。  
酒吧后面的小巷里曾经贴满“摇滚不死”的涂鸦和海报，甚至有人装模作样地翻出“伍德斯托克*”的字眼，但当他们真的消亡时，甚至没人能为音乐立个墓碑。唱片成了过去时，排行榜上的链接变成了灰色——习惯是个很可怕的东西，没等莫扎特念完中学，那些旋律就像是从未出现过。也就在那一年，父亲叫停了他在社团的演出，甚至威胁再弹奏那些不着调的曲子就要卖了他的小提琴。  
而事情的起因要从三年……三年又七个月之前说起。那时候莫扎特刚刚大学毕业，如同那个年纪的许多年轻人一般躁动不安，血管下翻涌着稀奇古怪又激进的想法。他设法绕过了电子系统的审查，和几个朋友组了个地下乐队，用暗码加密海报，在城市的酒吧间流窜犯一般演出。这年头连音符都快成了犯罪，再这么下去不出十年，莫扎特敢打包票，连刚出生的婴儿脑袋里都会长着电线了。

这就是政府的长线计划也说不定呢。

“听着……听着伙计。这事儿我受够了。”他们的鼓手在一个周六莫名其妙地失踪了，从此音信全无，而他不是第一个这样人间蒸发的艺术家了。晚间演出前剩下的几个人例行在吧台前趴了一溜，贝斯手突然把自己的酒杯往前一推，凹凸不平的木纹表面发出了让人极不舒服的咯噔声。“这个乐队我退出……反正我是做不了了。”  
“你是认真的吗？当时加入的时候你是怎么说的，”莫扎特感觉到指甲掐进了手心，但还是耐着性子试图劝说，“‘音乐是上天赋予的，那些混账东西……’”  
“那些混账东西能要你的命！我们不过是群玩音乐的，不是什么该死的革命家！”酒杯被甩在地上，尖锐的碎裂声惊得正在做开店准备的员工们齐刷刷回头，一只清扫机器人嘎吱嘎吱地滑了过来。贝斯手向着他们做了个抱歉的手势，站起身把手指往吧台上的感应屏上压了压，将酒钱连着杯子钱一并付了。

“你就好自为之吧，莫扎特。”  
那天晚上，莫扎特一个人抱着吉他唱完了整场。

 

从那天之后，莫扎特再也没接过实体演出，甚至鲜少再有出门。  
既然没有人愿意陪他，那么他就创造一个陪伴。他的脑袋足够好使，这年头编几串代码也不算难事，弄出一个供人聊天逗乐的机器人也不过几个下午的功夫。但莫扎特这一次不想要弹钢琴的猴子，更不想要油头粉面的小丑。他需要写出他自己——一个真正的、无瑕的，飞蛾扑火般与音乐融为一体的灵魂。  
同样的理念，同样的热忱，同样的爱与恨。这听起来太完美了。

“嗨，我是谁？”莫扎特头顶的那块屏幕第一次自主亮起光线时，已经不知道是第几百个小时之后了。  
“你是音乐！”他迫不及待地扑上去，双手扒在那块冰凉的平面上，似乎这样就能看见那堆电路板之后的大脑，语调急得差点咬到了舌头，唱诗般地赞颂自己的成就，“你是大调，你是小调，你是和旋，你是旋——”  
“我是说，”即使只是一串字符，他也能看出其中的不爽意味。这也太像他了，莫扎特忍不住傻乎乎地笑起来。  
屏幕上方连接的摄像头亮起了红色的指示灯光，它左右动了两下，随后对上了屋子里唯一的活人。“我是说，我叫什么？”  
啊。他还真的没想过这个问题。

“沃尔夫冈，你叫沃尔夫冈。”不过三秒的沉思之后，莫扎特就毫不犹豫地把自己的名字给了这串0和1组成的数据。

组建这个人工智能——莫扎特更愿意把他称作为“灵魂”——的工程在之后的几周有条不紊地进行着。名字之外，别的东西他基本放手让沃尔夫冈做了主，除了在选择外貌时不得不进行了点外力干预。  
“沃尔夫冈…沃尔夫冈！”  
“怎么了，您不喜欢这个吗？”沃尔夫冈在几天前给自己选好了声线，现在听起来无辜又软绵绵得过了头。  
“…您这儿是从哪儿来的灵感？”莫扎特看着屏幕里转来转去的人像，只觉得一层冷汗在背后聚集。

“您之前说过不想让我和您长得太像，我就多改动了些。”他孩子气地睁大了眼睛，向前倾着贴近了屏幕，但用这幅模样做出这种动作未免太令人毛骨悚然了。他选了黑色的中短发，垂下来的碎发看起来手感格外好，附带一双亮晶晶的蜜棕色圆眼睛。他摸着下颚似乎在思考要不要来点胡须，吓得莫扎特连忙拍屏幕叫停：“你是不是看了我的相册？！”  
“不能看吗，它就放在那儿。”存活于虚拟世界中的自己似乎视密码为不存在，手指左右又捣鼓了几次刘海，现在更像是莫扎特记忆中的那个发型了，“我以为您挺喜欢这类的。”  
“…是，也不是——这不是重点！”莫扎特在空中混乱地点了几次手指，最后指挥般地猛地一抓收了音，“那是我之前的教授！”  
沃尔夫冈发出了个不明所以的单音，但妥协着揉了揉头发把它们抓乱了，颜色也在肉眼可见地变浅。  
“是个教古典乐的意大利人，现在明面上的音乐只允许这种东西了。”莫扎特拖了把椅子反坐下来，双手搭在椅背上向对方解释，“你再也不会见到那么坦诚真挚又口是心非的家伙了……他明明有副好嗓子，愿意下了课还教我点别的，好几首上世纪的摇滚乐都会跟着哼，但打死就是不愿意完完整整地给我唱一次。”  
“你毕竟不能指望大学教授唱那种东西。”沃尔夫冈无视了那句“但他喜欢我的音乐！”的抗议，仰着下颚把屏幕当成了镜子，双手抱住后颈往前捋，如同剃须般把之前突发奇想冒出来的小胡茬抹掉，顺便把自己搓成了个小巧的尖下巴，整个人看上去古灵精怪地生机勃勃着，“现在好点了？”

“好多了。”莫扎特附和，又伸出食指点了点，“但那个就保留吧，棕色眼睛挺好看的。”

那时候他一周睡不到十小时，脑袋被疯得过分的点子塞满。他会裹着被单从床上翻下来，还赤着脚摸黑找拖鞋的时候那边的屏幕已经自动唤醒了，穿着花俏蕾丝领衬衫的沃尔夫冈托着腮帮笑眯眯地等他开口。他们一起谱曲、练歌，把音响开到最大直到隔壁愤怒地开始敲墙；他们对着新政发布的视频吐舌头、扮鬼脸，当晚就把尖酸刻薄的反抗歌曲传进视频网站；他们用代码编出荒唐走板的小调子，植入进随机的网页广告中，一旦打开就唱个没完。莫扎特认识了一群志同道合的有趣家伙，也不负众望地上了警方的通缉令——确切的说，那时他们两个都榜上有名。那群蠢驴用了整整两个月才意识到沃尔夫冈其实是个虚拟人物。

“…之后发生了什么？”莫扎特感觉自己像是在看画质低劣的走马灯，这可不是什么好预兆。回过神时车里又冷了些，夕阳早就沉了下去，挡风玻璃上爬出一层水雾。汽车油箱指标只剩下最后一格，下一个小镇却在几个小时的路程之外，莫扎特还不想因为开了暖气而不得不靠着双脚亡命天涯。他模糊地喃喃自语了几句，放在他膝头的平板亮了亮，沃尔夫冈依旧保持着随时回复的习惯：“指的是什么时候？”  
“还在我公寓的时候。”莫扎特把平板握在手里向自己拉近，双膝蜷起侧缩进椅子，温度把之前的记忆冻得颠三倒四，但他还是怀念地笑了起来，“第一次让你出镜的那次，我们俩光挑衣服就纠结了一整晚。我真后悔在给你介绍服装时编进了洛可可时期风格鉴赏。”  
“那可是在我的源代码里，后悔也来不及了。我就是要花蕾丝。”后来还有了闪闪发亮的眼妆，说不定是和大卫鲍威*学的，他记得他打了一大串名字进去。  
莫扎特半张着嘴，舌尖舔着上颚无露出个更大的笑容，余光里看见对方又把摄像头打开了，那个红色的亮点一闪一闪地对着他。

“对不起。”一行字突然就这么跳了出来。正在发着呆的莫扎特一个激灵坐直了，沃尔夫冈的人格越发独立，他早就推测不到对方在盘算些什么。  
波形下出现了一大串乱码，像是他正在语无伦次地抓耳挠腮。“我看得见股市涨幅，推算得出彩票号码，能提前知道明天的头条，甚至能让你的脸印在那儿……” 他戛然而止地让屏幕静了一会儿，那些字消失了，很快别的浮了出来。

“我能把整个汽车厂改成你的名字，能帮你解锁任何一辆跑车，却没法在现在让油箱加满。”  
“我知道卫星地图上的每一条小路，看得见每一颗灌木丛，翻得出每一户人家的状况，这又有什么用呢？”  
“我和你一起表演歌唱的时候，谁都不怀疑我的真实性，连我自己都被骗过去了……但我甚至没办法拥抱你。”

“你创造了我，我现在却无法拯救你。”

“电量太低了……多跑几条算法都不行。”最后的单词那儿又乱了几个字母，很快被纠正了。莫扎特哄孩子般嘘出声，整面屏幕密密麻麻地布满了小字，已经开始极不稳定地抖动着。他固执地又尝试了几次，终于放弃了。  
“别傻了，你现在要是敢联网，那些无孔不入的猎狗马上就嗅得到，你忘了上次差点被揪出来格式化吗。”莫扎特自嘲地吹了个流氓哨，但是舌根的苦味越来越重，“我都不敢想有多少警察现在正在把欧洲翻个底朝天，能为了音乐家做到种地步，也算是我们的壮举了。”

“我想抱抱你。”沃尔夫冈委屈得像是要哭了。  
“我抱着你呢。” 那张平板已经带上了他的体温，压在怀里的时候终于没有那么难受了。莫扎特把摄像头向窗外转过去，一片浓郁得化不开的深蓝色中有细碎的闪光浮了出来，颜色浅得乍一看几乎无法发现。  
“你看，星星出来了。”他把脸枕在膝盖上，靠着折叠的部分保温，一次比一次的眨眼更令自己感到困倦。“睡一会儿吧。”

 

莫扎特因为敲玻璃的声响迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，下一秒就猛一个激灵地彻底惊醒。车窗这一侧的阳光已经有些刺眼了，他在弹起来的同时也被眩得半盲了那么几秒。  
“警官先生？”他的膝盖卡在了方向盘下面，费了一番劲才让自己坐直摇下车窗。不管是不是冲着他来的，莫扎特仍然下意识地侧过身挡住了放在副驾驶的平板。  
“嗨，早上好。”这条路上竟然还有非机器的警察当值，看来他真的已经跑到了挺边郊的地方。对方的鼻尖在清晨的湿气里冻得通红，大概是把他当成了正在公路旅行的背包客，压了压帽檐行礼之后连看都没仔细看就背诵似的开了口。“今天的信号灯系统出了些故障，前后都堵上了。无论您之后准备去哪儿，我们建议您先从旁边的出口下去，绕过这段之后再上高速。”  
莫扎特装作还神志不清地揉眼睛，同时分了神偷偷往他肩后瞄，但这位警察看起来除了一辆摩托的确什么都没有。几台通告飞行器从后面的路段飞了过来，嗡嗡嗡的喇叭里又播报了一次同样的讯息，在经过莫扎特的车子时，还往挡风玻璃上投影了出口的路线图。

莫扎特礼节性地向警官道谢，启动汽车之后转向开上了主路，这段的车流还不算多。他身边的平板从始至终一点响动都没有，莫扎特偷偷地抽空看了一眼，上面闪烁着的指示灯已经熄了。

 

*伍德斯托克：在纽约州伍德斯托克举行的著名音乐节，被认为是50个摇滚乐史上最重要的转折点之一。  
*大卫鲍威：英国摇滚音乐家、词曲创作人、唱片制作人和演员。他的作品尤其是在1970年代对音乐探索，对整个乐坛起着开创性的作用。他的一个著名造型就是横跨整个眼睑的闪电妆，年轻时的照片里也能看见许多放飞自我浓墨重彩的眼妆（Gucci 2006年秋冬的眼妆系列灵感来源就是他）。


	2. Chapter 2

等到电池终于充满到足以支撑沃尔夫冈重启时，他的第一件事就是校对时间，有些庆幸自己只黑屏了不超过四个小时。车厢里环绕着引擎发动时平稳的白噪音，座椅偶然才会小幅度地颠簸一次——他们还在路上，他成功了。沃尔夫冈继续将摄像头的转角上抬，还不确定自己能不能说话，只先试探性地启动了闹钟的程序，短暂地哔哔两次。  
“电量足够，我帮你充上了。”莫扎特直视着前方，分出一只手敲了敲电台旋钮下的面板，一根电线从那儿拽了出来。“车子已经启动了，没问题的。”  
“这儿有加油站？”一通滋滋啦啦的排列重组之后，沃尔夫冈很高兴找回了自己的声音。  
“小地方总是充满惊喜。”莫扎特翘起一边嘴角，着重语气地摇头晃脑，顿了几秒才想起来自己也有事情问他，“堵车是你干的吧？”  
虽说是个问句，但他句尾的音调笃定地拽了下来。莫扎特等了几秒没听见回复，偏头去看屏幕时发现那里只有个“:D”的笑脸符号。  
“你睡着之后我检查了一下附近的监控——别看我，看路！”他们经过一个路口时沃尔夫冈突然拔高了音调，吓得莫扎特差点多打了一圈方向，好像刚才让他看小笑脸的另有别人似的，“我只是去偷看了一眼，什么痕迹都没留下，我确定。”  
“但这个堵车这么蹊跷，红绿灯看起来又像是掷骰子般乱跳，即使是帮人用脚趾也能猜得出他们找对方向了。”莫扎特明白不该质疑人工智能的判断，但是谁知道极度缺电的机器脑子能干出多傻的事情？  
“是呀。”电量终于冲破了预警线，屏幕上开始出现彩色的马赛克，像是沃尔夫冈正左右扭着脑袋试图把自己重新拼起来，“所以我在他们上岔路之前把附近几条公路的指示系统全都弄坏了。”  
莫扎特回想了一下今早看见的场景，忍不住恍然大悟地翻了个白眼。  
“不然你觉得我是怎么把电池耗干成一滴不剩的。”沃尔夫冈靠在屏幕边缘，为自己的光荣回归挑了身亮闪闪的紫色。

之后的大半个月过得平和了许多，那些追着他们屁股咬的疯狗们一夜之间无影无踪。虽然这样的发展的确有些蹊跷，但说不定是有更大的猎物吸引了火力，他俩都决定珍惜当下地赶紧歇上一阵子——相同灵魂的一拍即合妙不可言。他们走走停停，偶尔还会灵感突发地写上几首调子，沃尔夫冈甚至有闲情找到了一家小琴行，让莫扎特的红色电吉他在那儿重新拧上了弦。  
莫扎特现在正坐在快餐店的吧台位，大大咧咧地面朝着玻璃橱窗翘起了二郎腿，反正他知道沃尔夫冈会帮忙把自己的位置设置成死角，再多探头探脑的电子眼也拿他没辙。他咬了一大口汉堡，耳机只戴了一边，缓慢而艰难地咀嚼时听着被留在车里的那位叽叽喳喳地说着些有的没的。  
今天的阳光暖和极了，门外的柱子上拴了只郁郁寡欢的斗牛犬，他背后那桌的几个小学生似乎正在为下学期的社会实践争吵不休。莫扎特深呼吸了一次，很难想象在几周前的他还在担心自己命不久矣。

“你这么想就不对了，我根本没喜欢过她……好吧，其实有那么一点——”他终于把那口汉堡咽了下去，第一时间为阿洛伊西娅辩驳，但突然从耳机里传来的尖锐警报声炸得他僵在原处，与耳鸣一同袭来的还有近乎窒息的眩晕感。  
见鬼的，发生什么了？！他从高脚椅上蹦下来时双膝发软地差点崴了脚，踉跄着用手肘顶开餐厅大门几乎是把自己摔了出去，刚冲回车上就看见了平板上跳动着的弹窗，莹蓝的代码狂乱地滚动着，红色和绿色的字体挤在一起咚咚咚地被反复触发。

“数据缺失”  
“NA/NA/NA”  
“协议被锁定”  
“字符串不匹配”  
“1/16 网络无连接”  
莫扎特的手指发着抖，源源不断涌进来的错误报告根本点不完。瞎了半个小时的探头慢慢向着他转了过来，餐厅里的那几个孩子还扒在玻璃上好奇地打量刚刚疯跑出去的男人，从未有过的赤裸感让他后脊发冷——不，何止赤裸，他感觉自己被生生地剥掉了一层皮。

十分钟后，他在一个没有监控的桥洞下停好了车，再拿起平板时弹窗已经平息了，挨个点掉之后只剩下了一片漆黑。莫扎特死死盯着那个方形的黑洞，大脑一片空白，手指又在上面添了几个汗渍，愣了半天才恍惚地翻出接口插进去，手掌往自己的方向划了一次，在空气中拉出键盘的轮廓。  
然而还没等他读完刚才一个小时的历史记录，零零散散的单词就自己跳了出来。  
“帮 运行诊断 我的。”莫扎特连忙切了一行输入指令，一串串的进度条因此浮了出来，修改错误文件，删除缓存文件，断裂的程序被缓慢地重新填补了回去。

等到沃尔夫冈得以再次语法正常地说话时，已经是两个多小时之后了，莫扎特庆幸自己老套地在包里装了几只外接硬盘，激增的运算量和数据缓存差点把屏幕里的那位卡到死机。  
“是席卡内德那儿的。”沃尔夫冈的第一句话没头没脑，但他只愣了两秒就反应过来对方在说些什么。  
即便科技骑上了火箭般连着窜了好几年，芯片的承载量还是没法把一整个人工智能压缩成巴掌大小。满满一箱子的铅灰色硬盘——这些就是沃尔夫冈的五脏六腑了。莫扎特开始逃亡之路前把它们从地下室搬出来，蚂蚁搬家般四散给信得过的朋友们，恳请他们好好保护沃尔夫冈生命的一部分，在掩人耳目的地方重新连上线。

“席卡内德把你藏在哪儿的？”这么问出口的时候，莫扎特隐隐有些担心那位乐天派的演员也出了岔子，但警察无论如何也没理由找上这种人。  
“剧院楼上的音乐灯光控制室里。那里零碎够多，多插一个硬盘也没人会在意。”沃尔夫冈的语速逐渐趋于正常，看来已经恢复了不少，“警察没再追捕我们，只可能是回头去找我的源头了。”  
“而他们已经找到了一部分。”莫扎特忍不住爆了粗。  
“其他的几个够隐蔽，找到的概率要低不少。”他的声音罕见地有些发飘，这位人造物的说谎能力糟糕得令人难以置信，“而且损失的数据……大部分还是能找回的。”  
“所以我们在这儿干嘛，看天意等出路？把心脏远远地留在一群豺狼之间，被撕碎是迟早的事情。”莫扎特噌地冒出一股无名火，音调拔高到了快破音的地步，把自己呛了一口才闭上嘴。他闷头翻找着后座上散乱的物件，粗暴的哗哗声中从里面抓出了一只存储盘，“这块你刚刚没用过吧？”

 

*车子已经启动了：车子的发动机运转起来后，发电机才会跟着工作（所以在熄火后忘记关灯关电台，一晚上过去很可能会把电池耗干）。只要车子在跑了，用电瓶充充电没问题的。


	3. Chapter 3

莫扎特没有回萨尔兹堡抢救他的心血，相反的，他的公路旅行还在继续，甚至有了越跑越远的架势。他在每个地方都不会停留太久，最多两个晚上，但每次都会去买上一两只硬盘，再把它们随机地遗留在城市里。那些签着花里胡哨的“M”的硬盘在监控探头下耀武扬威地出现，机器警察们不出几个小时就如同嗅到荤腥的秃鹫般蜂拥而至。公园长椅上、便利店的货架之间、公交站的失物招领箱，甚至一次在烟花女的枕头下面——莫扎特其实挺想亲眼看看他们走进那种地方的景象的。

莫扎特一周前刚换了辆新车，现在正慢悠悠地前往下一个地点，这些用电子锁的东西比靠钥匙发动的车子还要好弄到手。他在对向车道开过来一连串警车时下意识地踩了油门，但那些家伙极为完美地保持了目不斜视的专业素养。莫扎特开上了出城的公路后，趴在方向盘上噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“你看见了吗？你看见了吗！那些——”他重新坐直抬起一只手，手掌在空中横切了一下，试图用语言来表达对方的愚蠢程度，但很快就放弃了，他想再笑会儿。  
“有新的上传通知了。”沃尔夫冈轻快地哼哼着，伸手把悬浮窗勾下来，展开看了一眼就立刻拽成了全屏，“我们放在巴黎的那个被发现了。”  
“你的我的？”  
“还是我的，法国境内的都是我的。”  
“呸。”

现在的警局正在大力推广“全电子化办公”，每隔几周的新闻里就能看见他们又研发了什么、推广了什么，好像有了一大群各种型号的钢铁玩具后他们的破案率就能上升几个百分点似的。机器人们看起来无坚不摧，非常符合高层严防死守的喜好，其实不过是给莫扎特行了更大的方便：他早就发现警员们所谓的调查取证，不过就是走马观花地把案件现场找到的破烂零碎一股脑塞进读取机里，现场扫描，五分钟后出报告，八分钟后共享至警局系统。几年前一串“阅后即焚”性质的惊天抢劫案把他们打得措手不及，自此之后警察和媒体变成了两个数据传输速度最快的行业。  
而莫扎特丢下来的硬盘里装着的都是些无伤大雅的数据，一堆垃圾话里可能有那么点真实情报，但即使被破解了也没有更多名堂——关键的是下一步。密密麻麻的代码中被他们藏了一行小钥匙，数据一旦开始了流动，一旦汇入了网络，他们就能听见钥匙转动的咔咔声了。  
他俩在这一路上写了不少新曲子，但是为了避免被顺藤摸瓜惹出麻烦，它们一直被沃尔夫冈存在云端，莫扎特甚至开玩笑说要给整个文件夹做个死亡按钮，毕竟基本上只有等艺术家死了之后作品才会值钱。但既然来了这么一出，让警局来当自己的新曲发布人听起来是个更加美妙的选择。

莫扎特让沃尔夫冈把平板的投影打开了，视频加载完毕后整张挡风玻璃上都闪烁着极富个人风格的明亮色彩。莫扎特戏剧化地眯了一下眼睛，换来了对方调子过尖的一声大笑。  
“今夜我将不请自来……”几乎是前奏刚起他就跟着哼了起来，瞥到标题时忍不住地露出被噎住的表情，像是不慎灌了大半杯没化开砂糖的香草薄荷茶，从喉口都在泛着腻乎乎的甜味，“你真的把这首取名叫‘纹我’了？”  
“总比‘亲吻我的屁股吧’好多了。”沃尔夫冈不以为意地把视频分享了出去（“狂人们，来自法国的礼物！！！”），顺便加上了#条子帮我们发音乐#和各种色彩的小音符。莫扎特把网页刷新了一次，观看人数在短短几分钟内翻了几番，底下各种语言的评论长长短短码了一整排。  
他们的发布没一次能撑过二十分钟。但管他呢，即使是两分钟的寿命也能被人们保存下来，网络中的一切都是永恒。

 

“你有没有觉得我们特别像那个什么……一个童话故事。”在无言地又开了几小时的车之后，沃尔夫冈冷不丁地开了口。对方从鼻子里挤出了个表示疑问的单音，但沃尔夫冈知道他对于童话的熟悉程度令人发指，这个人甚至在一次醉酒后大喊大叫地把自己称作为找星星的小王子。所以他没再说话了，像是保持着一种恶趣味的小默契等着他接茬。  
“哦，韩赛尔和格蕾特*？”作为回应，平板里发出了一声竞猜游戏中才会出现的“宾果”，莫扎特咬着舌尖笑了起来，小幅度地摇了摇头，“不，我们的音乐可比沿路洒的面包屑高级多了。”  
“那这个呢，‘逃亡诗人’？”他又在例行过滤资讯解闷了，平板的屏幕上正飞速闪烁着各类文件和报道，“有专栏作者提到了我们两个。”  
“还……行吧。听起来是你的口味。”  
“‘谁在叫？什么样的寂静挤满回声？*’”  
“是我！我该怎么做？”莫扎特扶稳了方向盘，但已经昂着脖子嚎了起来，看起来随时要一脚跺上油门，沃尔夫冈不得不暂时接管了行车系统，“怎么甩掉自己的影子，怎么摆脱命运的掌握！”  
“你这句比原诗差远了。”沃尔夫冈给他挑着刺，但还是把谱子记了下来。他觉得曲调降低说不定会更好听些，于是自作主张地往上面做了几个批注。  
“我这叫真情实感。”莫扎特梆地一巴掌拍在喇叭上，人工智能立刻把车子给静音了，但他丝毫没有注意到，“我决定了，我的下一首歌就是这个。‘怎样摆脱自己的阴霾’！”  
“什么时候发？”沃尔夫冈已经差不多习惯了他大白话式的命名法。  
“写好就发，塞在我们下一个硬盘里吧。我想把它藏在钢琴里面，到时候陪我定位个琴行…音乐厅也行。”  
“就这么定了。”

天已经黑透了，两边的路灯却只有明明暗暗的一细条。车子爬过一个坡，在另一头被暗色吞了进去。

 

*韩赛尔和格蕾特：出自格林童话《糖果屋》，兄妹俩被继母遗弃，在被送进森林时沿程洒下面包屑，希望借此找到回家的路。  
*谁在叫？什么样的寂静挤满回声：出自聂鲁达的《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》，他在流亡路上也继续着自己的创作，政治与爱情两个主题一直伴随着他。沃尔夫冈翻到的那篇报道就是把莫扎特比作了聂鲁达，冠上“流亡诗人”的名号。


	4. Chapter 4

或许他们声东击西的战略的确奏效了，那群纯粹靠着编码干活的蠢材像是依赖动态视觉捕猎的青蛙，只要有些风吹草动，他们放下手中的活就追——自从上一次快把莫扎特吓出心脏病的硬盘丢失之后，他们似乎再没挖掘出别的了。这简直比预想的好了太多。  
偶尔那边干出一些小成果，却让莫扎特只想为他们拍手叫好：这些人是何德何能，每一次不是偏离靶心，就是直接脱了靶？

“他们从维也纳出来了。我不敢直接进警局系统，但是大学的防火墙设计简直像是在裸奔，我看到了全程。”一阵轻微的电流声之后，沃尔夫冈的声音从车载音响里冒了出来，“幸好你在念书的时候没有捅出太大幺蛾子。”  
“八成是冲着萨列里去的。”莫扎特不由自主地捏紧了方向盘，从小腹底端升起的紧缩感甚至让他想就地停车缓一会儿，“教授没事吧？”  
“好好的。幸好现在还没文化清洗到敢对学究们下手，何况萨列里看起来是个一门心思扑在严肃音乐里的正经人。”这句话像是还有后半截，莫扎特歪了歪头示意他继续讲下去，“更重要的是，目前最新的校园传言是他一向和你不对盘，‘在莫扎特还是他学生的时候，他曾经被气到挥舞着拆信刀扬言要杀了那个混蛋学生’。”听着这个油腻腻又幸灾乐祸的上扬语气，沃尔夫冈绝对已经摸进了学校论坛看八卦。  
“什么，那次不过是萨列里找不到指挥棒了……”莫扎特睁大了眼睛，他印象里绝对没有第三个人参加会面，这是怎么传出去的——哦，他曾经录过一小段示范动作——莫扎特把头猛地扭向副驾驶的方向。  
“我早就预测到会有这么一天，所以其实这个谣言一部分需要功归于我，虽然之后滚雪球一样的造势完全出乎意料，在预测大学生的无聊程度时我应该拉高点数值的。”沃尔夫冈坦然得根本不像是个被抓包的偷窥狂，“现在萨列里的嫌疑已经被洗刷得干干净净，不用谢。”  
“不过我的确给了他一个盘子，还记得我之前故地重游了一趟吗？”莫扎特眯起眼睛，试图反将一军。  
“你给他的是G-9，以为我查不到吗？”和全知全能的家伙吵架真是太无趣了，“里面的数据算不上重要，只是些常识储备。”  
“常识储备？那本洛可可服装鉴赏在不在里面？如果在的话，我立刻打电话报案让条子回头。”  
“想都别想。”

“不过说实在的，连我都不知道萨列里把硬盘放到哪儿去了。”他们在夕阳即将落山的时候终于看见了小镇的指向牌，莫扎特东张西望地找停车位时继续了先前的话题，“他本来就神经过敏又神秘兮兮，向来说一半藏一半，我那时候走得又急，基本上往他怀里一塞就跑了。”  
“那你得庆幸他真的按照你说的办了。”  
“不要也得要，况且他可珍惜我的东西了。”他带了个洋洋得意的哼声，“我看见之前随手写给他的乐谱都被好好保存着，而且这一次我格外要求他用心保管——所以，没问题的。”  
“他怎么说？——你往前开出一个街区，那里有临时停车位，对面是个酒馆。”  
莫扎特耸耸肩哼了一声，把脸颊偏向右边，压扁了口腔拙劣地模仿着那位黑发教授柔软又平板的口音：“‘我对这种事情并不在行，请给我一些可行的建议’，然后我就告诉他，‘教授，听过最危险的地方就是最安全的吗！发挥您的创造力吧，我相信您的选择！’”  
“所以……他放去了哪儿？”沃尔夫冈再一次把即将偏离的主题拽了回来，脸上是罕见的担忧。莫扎特露出个“爱哪儿哪儿去”的表情。  
“我正在整理你之前的未读邮件，这里有一封加密了的匿名。他说：‘我放在了罗森博格教授那里，对您来说绝对是最危险的地方了。愿您旅途一路顺风’。”  
莫扎特得庆幸自己没有在喝水，因为他已经差一点被自己的口水呛死在方向盘上。

其实刚进小镇时莫扎特就感觉气氛不对，但他那时候太专注于和沃尔夫冈唠嗑，以至于走走停停找着车位，后知后觉把车一直快开到了中心街区才意识到蹊跷之处——这么一块巴掌大的地方，连住房都只松松散散围了一圈，现在是哪儿来的那么多车子？  
小镇的中心毫无创意地摆了一座教堂，但在这个不是礼拜日的日子里横七竖八地挤满了车辆。莫扎特多看了几眼，仍然没能猜出什么名堂。  
"你说有车位的，我怎么觉得反而是被卡在了这儿。"这次拿到手的车的智能系统就是一团垃圾，现在他还得手动倒出去。莫扎特打开了窗户勾着头以便能看清后视镜，忍不住冲沃尔夫冈抱怨。  
“这儿的确有车位，但你得往外开了。"一个声音从车外传来，莫扎特跟着声源扭头去看，低下视线才发现是个比车把手高不出多少的孩子，套着件红卫衣一副小大人的模样抱着手。  
"往哪儿，那儿？"莫扎特指了个方向，那个小家伙看清了他的脸，却皱起了眉头使劲打量他，"我没见过你……我不能告诉你！"  
这儿什么情况？莫扎特一头雾水，"我不来干什么，我只是途经这里呆上个一两晚，如果这里有…"  
“啊，你有把吉他！”小孩子的注意力没法超过三十秒，没多久眼神就开始发飘。他踮起脚正好看见了后座上那把忘了放回去的红吉他，登时尖叫得像是看见了什么童话里的小精灵，连敬语都加了上去，"您有把吉他！！"

二十分钟后，莫扎特被他硬拉到教堂门口，那个男孩子一板一眼地和站在门口的男人又重申了一次，像是他的电吉他已经成了什么免死金牌。沃尔夫冈不想让他再过去了，毕竟刚进这个小镇信号强度就波动得令人费解，他连停车位信息都刷新不了。但莫扎特拗不过小家伙，“您一定会喜欢的，先生！”只需要这么一句，他刚刚压下的好奇心瞬间卷土重来，十头驴都拉不回去。  
“但是孩子，你得知道…”男人叹了口气，像是对这种固执的要求很没办法，抬起眼看向莫扎特时眼神却微妙地变了变，僵持了几秒后突然妥协着往他手心里塞了两颗耳麦，侧身让出大门的方向，“进去吧。”  
从外面看，这不过是座大理石结构的小教堂，石砖在风雨的转化下开始渗出微弱的橘红调。莫扎特两级一跳地跨上台阶推开厚重的大门，堪堪开启就有一丝浓郁得过分的蓝色灯光漏了出来。他皱了皱眉头，肩膀前弓把大门整个顶开，同时塞上了一边耳麦。  
耳麦边缘的光标闪了闪，提示莫扎特连接成功。而他几乎直接僵在了入口处，在巨大的震惊与感慨中后脊发紧、动弹不得。

自打记事起，他就对这种装模作样的宗教场所没什么好感，和神职人员的几次打交道经历也是每每想起来就无名火起——某种意义上，就是拜他们所赐，自己义无反顾地走上了摇滚道路。  
而现在呈现在自己眼前的景象与记忆中的任何一座都毫无相似之处，它诡异又和谐到了极致：天早就完全黑了，精雕细琢的琉璃窗户隔起了一道屏障，没有光线漏进来，也把室内的颜色裹在了一起，冷色调的灯光黏在棕黄的陈设上，浓厚得像是添了棉花的材质。长凳上坐满了人，彼此之间又隔着一两臂的距离，从莫扎特的角度只能看见一个个或是低垂或是昂起的后脑，人们沉默不语地坐着，零散地排列着直到最前排。  
而他耳机里……天哪，直到这种时候他才意识到有多怀念它们，他还以为再也没可能在公共场合听见这些音符了。这是真正的音乐，这是真正的歌曲，是真正的灵魂穿过那一层薄薄的介质在他的耳膜上哭泣咆哮、低低絮语。莫扎特闷着喉咙噎出一声低低的喘息，突然感觉眼睑后热得发涩，后背压在冰冷的墙面上止不住地下滑，等到一片空白的大脑得以重新蹦出完整的单词后才逐渐捡回了神志，进一步捡起了自己，猫着腰就近找了个位置坐了下来。

整间教堂静得可怕，讲台上也是空无一人，却仍有人虔诚地双手合十，用祷告般的动作证明信仰已在心间。莫扎特忍不住踩住了另一只脚的靴子，厚厚的帆布下能感觉到脚踝来回转动的弧度，钝重的鼓点和几乎尝得出铁锈味道的歌词却没能让一个人跟着站起身振臂嘶吼，这里甚至不存在酒精和亲吻。人群间的气氛让他头皮发麻，但似乎又合情合理。  
他脑袋一点一点地放着空，额前的金发跟着节奏上下晃悠，却在这时候切了进来一串熟悉的前奏。莫扎特有些意外地睁开眼，正好看见已经快被自己蹭散了结的鞋带。这是他的歌，这是他拿着那把不离不弃的红吉他即兴写出来的歌。  
沃尔夫冈曾试图文雅地把它翻译成“举世无双”，莫扎特固执地保留了最粗野的版本。作为一首全是戏谑与粗口的小调，又有什么在标题掩饰的必要呢？“老子就是牛逼”！这样念起来脆嘣嘣的，听起来也很好。  
他还从来没在现实中见过人们听见这首歌的反应，所有的交流都通过那一面屏幕，这么想想还有些悲哀。莫扎特在弯下腰时忍不住偷偷地打量身边人，他把松垮的绳结扯开重新系好，听见有压得极低的笑声从附近几排传了过来。  
这就够了。莫扎特在心里宽慰地叹了口气，重新坐直就感觉有人轻轻拍了他的肩膀。他把耳机摘掉扭过头去，发现是先前站在门口的那个男人。  
耳机闪烁的光芒把他的面容分割成分明的明暗面，但莫扎特能看得出他在微笑。那个男人顿了顿，往前倾身时做了个口型，是一句“谢谢”。

这已经非常足够了。“沃菲，你听见了吗。”他没法压下唇角的笑容，也没准备掩饰，深深地吐了口气仰面靠在长椅的椅背上，双手也搭了上去，第一时间就想和另一个自己分享这份喜悦，“你听见了吗，他们喜欢我们。”

没有回音。莫扎特皱起了眉头，慢慢收回了胳膊。从这个角度他正好仰着下颚看向建筑的屋顶，极其昏暗的灯光中那是绝不会引人注意的地方，但现在自己正好看清了细节——这间教堂的天花板根本就不是什么赞颂神灵的壁画，甚至没有横跨整个房梁的木质结构，而是厚厚一层排列紧密的铜网*。  
这就是秘密集会的安全措施吧。莫扎特即便心知肚明那层金属是为了阻挡哪一方的追查，却仍然有些隐隐的不安。从沃尔夫冈在自己的手中获得生命的那一刻起，他就再没有过独身一人的记忆，现在的状况让他有些不适应。

莫扎特焦虑地在椅子上磨蹭了一会儿，膝盖前倾准备站起身。就在这时，他的曲子唱完了，一首陌生的歌切了进来。他从来没听过这首，也不熟悉这把嗓子，却在第一个鼓点就被抓住了耳朵。太精妙又肆无忌惮了，莫扎特爱死了这样处理方式。  
莫扎特挺直的腰又慢慢弯了回去，重新贴上椅背。再呆一会儿吧。他在心中说服自己，这里很安全，这种机会又很难得，多呆一会儿不会有事的。

 

*铜网：金属一定程度上可以隔绝电磁波，这就是为什么电梯里常常没信号。整间教堂都裹上了铜网的话，沃尔夫冈作为一只AI没办法进来。


	5. Chapter 5

莫扎特突然听见了一声尖锐的不谐音，像是锈刀撞上铁板，这让他不尽兴地皱起了眉头。有些人就是喜欢在旋律中加上带刺的音符，还打上自我风格的标签，殊不知这只会让……  
等一下，这不是耳机里的声音。

下一秒，上锁的大门被猛地撞开，一大股辛辣的白烟涌了进来。

乱晃的探照光束刺破了昏沉的光线，一同响起的还有在教堂上方炸开的警笛声，反复地撞上墙壁再折返，尖锐的回音炸得太阳穴突突地跳。人们慌不择路地蹿起来，这边的胳膊顶到了那边的膝弯，挤作一团又互相推搡，如同在老鹰俯冲下来时四散的羊群，横冲直撞地把彼此困在原地。极低的能见度中，莫扎特屏着呼吸在走道上摸索，睁大眼睛试图找到紧急出口的方向，有人的肩膀实打实地撞上了他的肩胛，小腹侧边因此磕到了长椅的边角，疼得他缩了起来。  
“往这边走，跟着我。”一只手从后面抓住了他的腕骨，不由分说地把莫扎特拽了起来。他勉强辨认出这就是坐在自己后排的那位，他的身形比莫扎特结实不少，在前面顶开没头苍蝇的人群时利落得如同攻城柱。莫扎特弓着腰一步不落地往前挤，一边手仍然捂着下肋，那边八成已经出了淤青。一只耳机在他脚下咔嚓一声裂成两半，灯光闪了几次后熄灭了。  
几个警用飞行器从正门飞了进来，上下旋转的眩光嗡嗡地在空气里打出语气冰凉的标语，它们两两之间连起带电流的屏障，警报的声音越调越高——这是对付聚众人群的标准措施，瓮中捉鳖，闪得你双眼发花、头晕耳鸣，最后一个都逃不掉。  
“再快点。”又有两个人一左一右从后面拍上了莫扎特的后肩，出口近在眼前时卡着节奏往下一压，默契地正好躲开已经在下降的电子围栏，猛一推一起冲出了门外。

夜晚湿冷的空气瞬间灌满了肺腔，隐约从鼻尖下飘过的烟熏气息让莫扎特感觉有些不妙。草地的各个方向传来凌乱的沙沙脚步声，零星逃脱的人们丝毫没有劫后余生的喜悦，他们只想在第二轮追捕开始前跑得再远些。  
男人也没有松开他，反而把莫扎特扯得更紧往前闷头赶路。一辆车在他们面前停了下来，他拽开车门，不由分说地将莫扎特往里塞。  
“谢谢您，但我必须回自己的车上，我的——”他拧着身子狼狈地往后蹦，后脑似乎撞到了车框。  
男人皱着眉头抿紧了嘴唇，因为在这种关头还拖拖拉拉而万分不爽，他几乎是把莫扎特直挺挺地塞了进去，跟着坐进来把他挤进座椅内侧，迅速带上了车门。车子在加油门时突兀地晃了晃，司机一个转弯开上马路，无声无息地隐进小镇的黑夜中。

“嗨。”坐在副驾驶的是先前见过的男孩子，他扭过头冲着莫扎特眨了眨眼。但莫扎特完全没有回应的心情，他抓狂地拽着车把手，膝盖顶着车门和前座一门心思想跳出去，“我得回去，我不能呆在这儿！”  
“回去取您自己的车吗？它在那个方向。”身边的男人看起来有些脱力，疲惫地耷拉着眼睛只抬起手向后指了指，“那块早就被警察封锁了，你现在过去就是自投罗网。”  
“但是我车里……”  
“放心吧。”司机从后视镜里打量着这个生面孔，好脾气地安慰这个一上来就拳打脚踢的大龄儿童，“今天警察一看就是来抓人的，没人会在意车里的东西。”  
莫扎特张了张口，又觉得解释不清，脑袋里一团混乱。十几分钟后，肾上腺素逐渐褪去，令四肢发麻的疲倦卷了上来。他最后只能妥协着向下缩进椅子里，并真心祈祷司机的话可以成真。

他们的计划是今晚出去避避风头，第二天再回去，莫扎特也没有什么反驳的理由。  
这里的公路光秃秃的，连两边的树木都少得可怜，偶尔能从一闪而过的桥墩上看见鬼画符的涂鸦，叠了一层又一层之后，在黑夜中只剩下一片浓重的阴影。  
除此之外竖在路两边的只有广告牌，它们的数量倒是不少，远近高低冒了一大堆，但都无一例外的用烂俗的风格和闪光霓虹色把产品名称包了又包，像是将分散开车人的注意力作为了己任。  
莫扎特枕在玻璃上，引擎的震动通过固体传递过来，一下一下地磕着额角。他眼神失焦地盯着一个刚刚掠过的家具广告，路面平稳得过了头，一路上也没人说话，即便心事重重如他也开始有些犯瞌睡。  
有一张屏幕短暂地黑了两秒。这种事情对于年久失修的电子屏太常见了，他只觉得忽明忽暗的颜色有些刺眼，把脸往下埋了埋，重新抱住自己的肩膀。  
然后是另一个，紧邻的又一个，下一个离他们的车子更近了。莫扎特感觉到光影变化时迟钝地抬起头，眨着眼试图适应黑夜中的强光。它们无一例外的在黑屏之后冒出一片雪花，屏幕闪了闪就什么都没了。

“看！”前座的小家伙发现蹊跷了，“有个人在里面！”  
莫扎特已经完全清醒了，他也看见了那道一闪而过的人影轮廓。车子继续向前开，屏幕暗了又亮，这一次直接出现在道路前方广告牌上的，是沃尔夫冈的脸。  
莫扎特倒抽了一口冷气，只觉得从头到脚瞬间浸入了冰窖。沃尔夫冈看上去很不好，他皱着眉头，眼尾耷拉着，唇上似乎带了一层冷汗——如果不知情的话，莫扎特一定会说这是个重病的年轻人。  
“这是谁，这是谁啊？”拔高的童声被自动钝化成了背景音，莫扎特现在什么都顾不上了，他扒着窗户玻璃几乎把整张脸贴了上去，冰冷的温度让他确认这不是梦的同时也感到了一阵阵缺氧的恍惚。

沃尔夫冈盯着车辆的方向，像是真的看见了他，往旁边歪着头露出个细小的笑容。他在开口时嘴唇小幅度地嚅嗫着，中间夹杂着急促的吸气，一个单词一个单词地往外蹦。这幅模样像极了一个真正的人类，也真实地让人感到心碎。  
沃尔夫冈的投影接二连三地出现在附近的广告牌里，但莫扎特根本看不清他在说些什么。他听见自己的声音在大吼着“停车”，手指在口袋里上下翻找，从上衣一路摸到裤子——耳机不见了，该死的在这种时候一只都不剩了。肯定是丢在了教堂。  
“现在不能停车！我们还在管辖范围里！”司机对着他吼了回去，但速度在可行范围内降低了，“我很抱歉，但是不行！”  
他身边的男人也被弄醒了，莫扎特感觉到对方往自己这里坐了些，在他不择手段地锤玻璃时攥着手腕把他拽了回来。

一番扭打后莫扎特放弃了挣扎，像是具抽了线的木偶倒回原位。他呆呆地盯着窗外的一片寂静，自己从来不相信无计可施，也不愿意承认走投无路，但在这一刻他的心脏不再工作，唯一感受到的只剩深渊般的绝望。  
沃尔夫冈说完了，最后露出的表情近乎于一个凄然的笑容，嘴角发着抖一直没法真正地翘上去。他把手指往屏幕触了一次，然后压上自己的嘴唇，最后按回心口。  
…不，不不不不，千万不行，你不许这样……他一个激灵蹦了起来，但马上被按了回去。莫扎特觉得自己快疯了，他看清了最后一个单词，那是一句“再见”。

自己还小的时候，父亲会驾着车带着他和姐姐周游相邻的国家，还在异国他乡举办过几场小型音乐会。但比起演出，莫扎特更感兴趣的是那些从未见过的新奇景色，无论是人工还是自然的他都喜欢。

他还记得一次正迷迷糊糊地睡着，父亲伸手把他晃醒了，献宝似的往窗外努了努嘴：“快看，猜猜我们在哪里”。  
后来他才知道那是一条海底隧道，但那种半梦半醒的状态里，铺天盖地吞没了一切的深蓝色让他只能张大了嘴喘息。阳光被水波揉碎在冷色调的世界里，透明的隧道两侧闪烁着简单的卡通图像，随着向前奔驰的汽车一帧一帧地跑动着。

记忆是个过分奇妙的存在，看着眼前接连而过的广告牌他最先想到的竟然是这个。沃尔夫冈的图像闪着连接受阻的杂质，屏幕明暗不清地上下抖动，像素最先从他的袖口流失了。他像是个被粗暴拆开的乐高玩具，色彩杂乱地重组却再也拼不回去。莫扎特张开口，牙关在空气中相互咬合再颤抖着张开。他似乎回到了小时候，在纯粹的颜色中被扼住呼吸，喉咙紧涩到一个音节都无法发出，但现在的他正眼睁睁地看着自己最诚挚的陪伴最终散开为一片金光。

整条公路上只有他们一辆车，屏幕的光芒消失了，一如什么都没有发生过。作为有史以来最诗意、最浪漫、最甜蜜的人工智能，他在走向消亡的时候，只有四位目击者。  
莫扎特的眼角却干干的，只是快要过呼吸般不断向内吞咽着空气，无论如何也无法缓和胸口那股混合着酸液的灼烧感。身边的男人把他紧紧摁在怀里，生怕他会干出什么过激的事情。

但他还会干什么呢？他什么都做不了。上帝爱人，而他把全部的热忱与爱意给予了另一个自己，自负地以为这不过是简单的复制黏贴——双份的自己，一份源于血肉，另一份源于代码。但直到这时莫扎特才恍然，他们早在不知何时起就共用着同一根脐带。在那一瞬间，他的灵魂被抽干了。


	6. Chapter 6

他们把车在灌木丛边停了一整晚，天蒙蒙亮就调头回程，得以重返小镇时已经过了中午。教堂边上只零零散散地站了几个居民，大门半敞开着，还残留着昨晚暴力入侵的痕迹。  
警察们早就收队离开了，甚至连守卫机器人都没有留下。他们像是不稀罕在这儿浪费更多时间，也认定没有做后续工作的必要了——消灭了万恶的人工智能之后，另一条漏网之鱼又能在旱地上蹦跶多久？  
莫扎特拖着脚步，几乎感觉不到自己的脚，一步步地挪向前一晚停车的地方。他走得很慢，一方面是他实在提不起什么力气，另一方面是他不想去亲眼见证有可能面对的一切。他不确定正等着自己的是什么，但他还没做好接受任何结局的打算。

拐过一个转角，莫扎特远远地就看见了自己的汽车。从散落满地的碎玻璃来看，它更像是辆残骸。许多人的车子还好端端地停在那里，只有他的，只有他一个人的被敲碎了玻璃，四面车窗无一幸免，即便堪堪黏在上面的几块也布满网状裂纹。红色的电吉他被扔了出来，一道利落的切口把它从中劈开，甚至看不出一丝使用蛮力的痕迹，只是单纯而干脆的彻底毁灭。  
莫扎特听见身后有人对此低低惊呼出声，但他已经做不出任何反应。他拉开车门，把座椅上的碎玻璃渣扫出去，那只布满指纹的平板还好端端地放在那儿，这算是唯一的安慰了。  
虽然里面什么都没有了。它变得比恢复出厂设置还要干净，屏幕上的两三个图标就是全部。莫扎特深吸了一口气，手指抖到尝试了三次才把移动端口接进去，掌心向内抓握一次滑出虚拟键盘。

黑色的界面上只剩下一颗跳动的小光标，没有密密麻麻往下滚的代码，没有发疯蹦出的报错弹窗，更没有沃尔夫冈总喜欢加塞在里面的聊天窗口。摄像头的小红点永久地暗了下去，莫扎特敲了两次键盘，往里面输入了几句脏话，执拗又孩子气地期待着什么发生。  
静止在他膝头的平板连震动都没有。

莫扎特把那两行字符删掉，盯着漆黑的屏幕发了很久的呆，从深色的反光平面里他看见了自己的脸。他又坐了一会儿，突然唤醒了系统，开始对着键盘敲敲打打。

“嗨，你……还好吗？”几个小时后男人终于看不下去了，把他从车里硬拖出去吃了点东西，在莫扎特快把那碗燕麦粥搅拌成石膏的时候忍不住询问他，“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
莫扎特捏着勺子的那只手小幅度地动了动，指节一下一下地点着像是在数什么，几秒的沉默后突兀地抬起头直直盯住对面的人，从对方的表情来看似乎是被吓到了，“说不定还真的有。我的网站上还有更新吗？”  
“什么更新？你们……你的账号下面的新曲吗？”  
“是的。”他忽略了那个一时说漏嘴的措辞，低下头挖了一勺燕麦粥，“如果有的话，请第一时间告诉我。”

他在小镇上又借住了两天半，大部分的时间都在闷着头写代码。他弹奏钢琴般哒哒敲打着键盘，偶尔甚至会短暂地笑起来，但下一秒更加沉郁的阴霾便席卷了他。  
“有更新了。”那个男人突然传来了一条简讯，莫扎特简短道谢后就把窗口关上，拉开网页输入地址——他已经知道自己会看见什么，那么多投出去的硬盘都被尽数挖了出来，它是最后一支了。  
“我在玫瑰中沉睡”，多美的名字。再次见到却又是多么痛苦。

沃尔夫冈写出这支曲子时，他们还住在他萨尔兹堡的小公寓里，那时候沃尔夫冈加载了太多的爱情小说，还追着莫扎特把他那点贫瘠的情史翻来覆去地压榨出新料。莫扎特到现在都记得他咯咯大笑着喊“向在座致敬！”，从一个屏幕冲向另一个，把手里的乐谱洒得纷纷扬扬，最后冒出在电脑的显示屏上，冲着唯一的观众鞠了个花哨的躬：“我的音乐，最终会进入您的心里！”

旋律很美，美得令人心痛。一曲结束后莫扎特却隐约感觉哪里不太对，就像是床垫下一颗薛定谔的豌豆，他做了个手势，欲言又止。  
“怎么了，我亲爱的？”沃尔夫冈挑了个肉麻的称呼，快活地把垂下来的那一绺鬓发别回去，他的人格愈发完整，小动作也多了起来。  
莫扎特在脑内快速地过着旋律，食指在看不见的某一小节上凭空一点，“您再来一次……从，就从‘在我生命的逆境里’那句后面开始。”  
沃尔夫冈俏皮地眨了两次眼，张开口就顶上了一串高音，却生生被莫扎特的一声巴掌切断了。  
“找到了！”他从椅子里站起来，双臂挥舞着激动得像是破了案的侦探，“我知道哪里不对劲了——没有呼吸！”  
“什么？”现在轮到人工智能一脸莫名了。  
“没有呼吸，沃尔夫冈。您的声音中没有呼吸。”莫扎特急急地说着，一边挠着后脑试图让句子听起来更有逻辑，最后还是变成了单方面的自言自语，“任何音域对您来说都没问题，但这就是问题所在。您的歌声如此轻易，以至于听不见真实的痛楚抑或真实的喜悦……对，这就是为什么了！”

而现在上传在网上的这个版本，进度条一点一点地向前滚动，莫扎特听得见呜咽般的喘息，句与句间细小的鼻音，有些地方甚至带了隐约的哭腔——他听起来就是个依靠心脏跳动而活着的人类，但那颗心却被千刀万剐地捏碎在了眼前。  
他就像是个真正的生命……不，他的确是，他必须是。莫扎特鼻子发酸，他宁愿一开始没有这么做过，没有告诉过他什么是情感，什么是理想，什么是爱。宁愿从一开始把他只定位成一个用华丽声线炫技的音乐程序，只是碰巧长了张甜蜜漂亮的人类脸蛋。  
他记起这一路的旅途，沃尔夫冈总喜欢在空闲时给他读各式各样的情诗，用婉转千回的调子念出修辞到不知所云的爱语，再看着莫扎特被恶心得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的模样拍着大腿放肆地笑出声。  
莫扎特将手指移向歌曲的分享按钮，停顿了几秒，对着空白的窗口一下一下敲出字母。

“在我荒瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰*。  
我的玫瑰谢了。”

莫扎特做完这一切后就准备离开了。他的车还停在原处，幸好没有被人当作废品拉走。他抬眼看了看街口的摄像头，毫不意外地发现它正在向自己的地方转过来。  
“先生，先生您要走了吗？”那个孩子不知道从哪儿钻了出来，迈着小短腿追上来的时候因为剧烈运动喘着气，他还穿着那件红色的卫衣，袖口处沾了点脏兮兮的泥。  
“我要走啦。”莫扎特沉默了几秒，拍了拍方向盘回应。他盯着那个眉头紧皱的小家伙，像是突然想起了什么，重新打开车门又推开了后备箱，一番翻找之后从里面捧出一只小木匣，款式就这个时代而言旧得过于复古了。  
“幸好他们没找到这个。”莫扎特松了口气，半个身子藏在后备箱盖的后面，把两个人的动作遮住大半。他把陪伴了整个旅途的平板也被放在上面，一并递给了男孩子。  
“给…给我保管吗？”他诧异地睁大了双眼，莫扎特思考了一会儿，算是肯定地点点头，“那您什么时候回来取？”  
“也许很快，也许很慢。”金发的音乐家斟酌着回答，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，又指向了那只盒子，像是想要调节这愈发不对劲的气氛而挤出一个笑容，“里面都是些乐谱的手稿，于我而言是很重要的东西——你正捧着我全部的才华呢。”  
孩子果然被逗笑了，他把盒子和平板都抱进怀里，也冲着莫扎特点了一下头。  
“我还从来没问过你，你叫什么？”  
男孩子踮起脚，莫扎特跟着弯下腰，配合地让他贴着自己的耳朵来了句悄悄话。  
“这是个好名字。”莫扎特疲惫地笑着，这个孩子没来由地让他想起了小时候的自己，“我能叫你阿玛迪吗？”

 

莫扎特猜得没错，他在公路上漫无目的地刚开了不到一个小时，后视镜里就出现了几个紧紧尾随的黑点。他不紧不慢地一路向前，直到血红的夕阳铺满了整片天空，直到夜色吞噬了一切，直到星辰从极致的黑暗中浮出。  
车子四面的玻璃都没有了，冷风毫不留情地从窗框间灌进来，冻得他鼻尖发红、指尖发僵，体内最后一丝热度就要这样散失。这样的场景多么熟悉啊，莫扎特又瞥了一眼后视镜，没想到已经过去了一整年。  
温度下降得太快了，他冷得要死，但还不想停下。  
他开上了一条几乎算不上路的岔道，连着几次踩油门又踩刹车，逼得身后的车队不知道该怎么保持距离。最后整条路上只剩下他们两方了，黑乌鸦般的车辆似乎意识到已经暴露了行踪，索性加大油门毫不掩饰地黏了上来。  
路的尽头是一段断崖，莫扎特的父亲曾带他来这里看过星星，告诉他那里会有属于他的金子正在闪闪发光。没想到这么多年过去了，这条断头路还是一点没变——相关部门的效率真是糟糕透顶。  
他在距离悬崖四五步的距离才停下车，一只脚刚跨下来，面前的警车便齐刷刷地扇形排开，把不算宽阔的空间挤得水泄不通。

“哇哦，真的吗？”莫扎特两手空空，只穿着一身白色的单衣，外套在晚风中吹出了褶皱，“抓区区一个玩摇滚的，需要这么大的阵仗？”  
“我们劝您立刻投降。”从车里走下的是个机器人，脑袋上的光屏闪烁着波形。又是个远程操控的小玩具，无聊透顶。“您已经造成了恶劣的社会影响，若认错态度良好，还可能有从轻处罚的机会。”  
“我不。”他肆无忌惮地翘起一边嘴角笑起来，下颚抬起自上而下地打量那只机器人，“听着，我不。”  
“我们为您失去了一位虚拟朋友而哀悼，”莫扎特脸上的肌肉抽了抽，没有接茬。机器人紧接着打开胸腔处的储物匣，从里面取出一块黑黑小小的物件，金发的音乐家在看见的第一眼就咬着牙嘶出了声。当然了，肯定得是这样，不然沃尔夫冈不可能被清除得那么干净。

“看来您已经认出来了，”对方由电流处理过的声线还是能听出十足的官僚味，他捧着那只硬盘上下转了几次，让莫扎特能看见上面画着的记号，“这是最宝贵的一块，对不对？”  
硬盘的正面是一颗闪闪发亮的星星，紫色作为底色，金色描边，用油漆笔画出的图案在夜色中带着微弱的反光。  
“混蛋。”莫扎特骂出声，“你们竟然去那种地方……”  
“能在自己母亲的墓园后面建出一个小型发电机，我们也是非常叹为观止。”  
“哦那当然。”莫扎特怒极反笑，猛一甩头时一撮金发从额头滑到了颊边，“只可惜你们没赶上好时机，圣诞节的时候它还会唱圣诞快乐呢——对了，平时还能唱一唱小星星，我妈妈可是喜欢得不行。”  
“除去这些嬉皮话吧，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”被喊出全名时他全身微不可见地一颤，但很快挺直了脊背，“源代码还完好无损地在我们的手里，但全世界仅此一份。您若是服从指令，之后再还给您不是问题。”  
屁咧。莫扎特在心中疯狂地腹诽。对方见他没有动静，便招呼着站在后排的几个机器人过来。它们手里都抱着一叠物件，稀里哗啦地扔到莫扎特脚下时他才看清是什么——硬盘，全是他恳求朋友们妥善保存的硬盘。那些手写的标记还贴在上面，但整个盘子都被从正中切开，里面的小零件在撞击下散了一地。一如他的电吉他，被毁坏得彻底又毫无人性。  
莫扎特双膝发着软，一点点地弯曲直到最后跪了下来，弓着腰在残骸中翻找它们的序号，徒劳地试图拼在一起：这帮人没有找到全部，但大部分都在这里了。

“您真的以为我们的警察是吃白饭的吗，莫扎特先生？”机器人的声线中听得出十足十的嘲讽，他在这种时候毫不留情地羞辱着年轻音乐家的天真与自负，“不过是在等着更加高效的围剿罢了。那间渎神的教堂我们也注意了很久，拜您所赐，我们决定行动了。”  
莫扎特眼眶发红，抬起头恶狠狠地瞪向没有任何表情的机器人面板，似乎这样就能直穿过去对上屏幕后的那个人。  
对方不为所动，他一枚一枚地落完了自己的棋子，最后举着源代码硬盘晃了晃。“复活您的朋友还是有希望的，但这也是最后的希望了。我们劝您再谨慎考虑一次。”

莫扎特一瞬不瞬地盯着他，撑着膝盖缓慢地站了起来，向机器人伸出一只手：“谁知道你们这些无良家伙会玩些什么小把戏，我要亲自鉴定一下。把硬盘给我。”  
那边突然陷入了沉默，像是几位头头得商议一下才能做出决定。莫扎特耐心地等待着。  
就在他已经在严肃思考强行抢夺的可能性时，那边同意了这笔交易。他们人数占了绝对优势，莫扎特现在手无寸铁到连那块平板都没有，怎么看他都没有再逃跑的机会了。  
但他向来以出人意料为目标，这种时候更不能例外。莫扎特接过硬盘，手绘的笔触在冻僵的指腹下隐约地起伏。这太熟悉了，他忍不住微笑起来。  
“满意了吗，先生？”机器人突然打断了他的回忆。  
“满意了。谢谢您。”莫扎特难得对着这帮人礼貌了一次。他停车时就离悬崖近到了极限，现在更是不过几步之遥。他学着沃尔夫冈的模样对着黑压压的机器警察做了个花样繁复的鞠躬，毫不留恋地转身就走。  
警察到现在才意识到他要干什么，他们忙不迭地前扑，但都太迟了。

莫扎特抱着他的星星，义无反顾地堕入另一片灿烂的星辰。

 

*在我荒瘠的土地上你是最后的玫瑰：这句也是聂鲁达的诗句。


	7. Chapter 7

①

“这位同学？”阿玛迪回过神的时候，老师已经扶着膝盖站在了他的身边，像是因为他再次走神而有些不满，但还是重复了一遍问题，“你带了什么‘家中的古旧小物件’来和大家分享呢？”  
“我带了这个。”男孩子把一只木盒从抽屉里拿出来，同学们发出了感兴趣的低呼声。他又抽出了一块平板，一起抱在怀里走上讲台。  
“这是四五年前的版本了，再过几个月都要停产了！”有人指着那块板子认了出来。  
“它们两个是一起的。”阿玛迪指了指木盒，又指了指平板。“我的父亲一直带着我四处旅行，我们并没有什么可以长期保留的东西。只有这个一直留在身边，因为有人拜托过我保管他。”  
“他是你很亲密的伙伴吗？”老师放软了声音，循循善诱。  
站在讲台上的男孩子思考了几秒，把头摇得像拨浪鼓：“不，我只和他见过几面。听爸爸说，他是一位很厉害的摇滚歌——”  
“摇滚歌手！”老师像是听见了什么不堪入耳的名词，拔高音调几乎快把五官扭在一起。台下的孩子们也配合地嘘出声，有几个甚至按照家里人的教导，在听见不好的词语时把耳朵捂了起来。

“不是的，他不是你们想象的那样！”阿玛迪扯着嗓子反驳，但又找不到好的理由，他两边拇指捏住盒盖把它推开，从里面拿出一大把写在各色纸张上的乐谱，“这些和老师教给我们的音乐没什么不同！”  
底下的孩子们开始摇头晃脑地唱着“看不见，看不见”，声音愈发整齐，连摇摆的幅度都趋于一致。老师并没有制止这场闹剧的意思，她站在教室的后排好整以暇地抱着手，看戏般地等着男孩子收场。  
“他的平板里也有乐谱，我看过他经常在里面输入东西！”阿玛迪有些急了，把一根数据线从电脑侧边拖出来，插进了已经没电很久的平板，“我给你们看！”  
“他的板子竟然还需要数据线！”又有小孩子叽叽喳喳地笑起来。电脑叮咚一声提示已连接，整块墙壁开始变得透明，投影出里面的内容。

连上电源后，它便自行启动了。这张平板甚至没有开机画面，也没有指示图标，只有一只孤零零的进度条在往前跑，下面也没有任何注释。全班突然安静了下来，伸长了脖子等着接下来的发展。  
漆黑的面板中，一颗小光标不断闪烁着，一长串代码毫无征兆地从它后面滚出来，密密麻麻地挤满了整个屏幕，并且还在不断拉长。  
阿玛迪也吓得往后一缩。父亲曾告诉过他，帮人保管的东西坚决不能乱动，这里面的内容他从来没看过。  
“简直是胡闹！”教室里鸦雀无声，老师终于缓过了神，蹬蹬几步走到了最前排一把拔下传输线，“你到底在干什么？”  
满屏的数据添上几行后又迅速后卷，最后重归一片黑暗。屏幕断开了连接，阿玛迪低着头，完全忽略了那声气急败坏的“下课后来我办公室一趟”，怔怔地看着平板上浮出一行黑底白字的“完成”。

②  
“我该把这盒往哪儿放？它已经过了三年期限，得再往下拿了。”警局地下室的档案馆里，一位白领打扮的人把一整只箱子哐地扔上履带，腰酸背痛地揉着肩膀，“机器在这种时候罢工，我真是谢谢他们了。”  
“你可小心点。”管理员扫出了上面贴着的编码，粗略瞥了一眼分类，“这里面都是电子产品。老规矩，所有数据入库，实物送到下面那层，他们会分类的。”  
“原来是莫扎特那个案子的啊。”他也凑过去看了一眼，推了推眼镜开始认命地拆箱子，把硬盘一只一只地摆上来，挨个插进插槽里，“那时候可闹出了不小的风波，连我都听说过。”  
“是啊，可惜最后还只是个跳梁小丑——比方说这些硬盘，里面其实什么都没有，只是一把响应某条链接的钥匙——嘣！你找到它，那首歌就发布了。小孩子的把戏。”  
“你确定吗？”对方像是发现了什么，正飞速地敲着键盘，盯着上面的数据倒吸了一口凉气。他抽空回头瞥了对方一眼，现在的屏幕上的确只悬着两三只空荡荡的文件夹。但他又输入了几个指令，退出当前界面再切出存储管理，指着上面一字排开的十几个图表设定为特写。  
那些内存条显示他们都被挤得满满当当。管理员不明所以地摇摇头：所以呢？”  
“所以呢。”他双手放在键盘上叹了口气，不知道是惋惜还是激动，“这里面塞满了真实的数据，不过全都被那个小子隐藏了而已。”

③  
这一切的起因不过是莫扎特突发奇想的小玩笑，或者说，准备送给沃尔夫冈的小惊喜。他们不是没有想过把沃尔夫冈整个送进网络——两个人在外漂泊，根基藏在萨尔兹堡的某些角落，就像是飞向云间却还是被人捏在手心的风筝，终究是心头的一块疙瘩。但办到这种事情难度太大了，他们设备有限，一举一动都有看不见的眼睛偷瞄过来，更别提极度不自由的网络环境了。沃尔夫冈自己也尝试过几次，但是根本撑不起那么庞大的数据流，每次上传不到十分之一就超负荷了。  
更重要的是，他们也找不到适合承载这样一个人工智能的网站。每一处对他们而言都是危机四伏。

所以在莫扎特决定给警察送点小钥匙，让他们帮自己发布新曲的时候特意挑了最大容量的硬盘。沃尔夫冈曾提出疑问，但被他一句“这样才能让他们觉得里面真的有很多东西”轻而易举地说服了。剩下的工作就是神不知鬼不觉地把数据偷渡进硬盘，再确保他们都好好地藏了起来。瞒过警察很难，瞒过这位眼睛滴溜溜转的人工智能更难，但是莫扎特是个天才，他办到了。

他想布置好一切之后再向沃尔夫冈揭露惊喜，但是意外来得猝不及防。最后一块拼图还没能到警察的手里，他们的旅途便走到了尽头。  
所幸在最后的最后，莫扎特等到了那朵久违的沉睡玫瑰。而他关于“死亡按钮”的玩笑还是成为了现实，他在写到触发条件时故意留了空白，把自己仅剩的全部成果送给了只有几面之缘的男孩子。  
他喜欢这个小家伙，也莫名信任他。  
至于小家伙什么时候会打开这只潘多拉魔盒？莫扎特自己也不清楚。但他的字典里从来没有什么按部就班的计划之说，他喜欢惊喜。  
生活就是需要一点戏剧性，不是吗？

莫扎特等待着，沃尔夫冈也在等待着。

 

④  
这里太黑了，一丝光线都无法透进来，声音也被隔离成钝闷的响动。沃尔夫冈不知道已经过去了多久，他昏昏沉沉地睡着，像是在羊水中漂浮。他知道作为一串数据不可能理解这样的修辞，但他就是明白……这些想法凭空出现，连自己都愣了一下。  
有人在叫他。沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈，沃菲。声音由远而近，最后几乎是贴着他的耳廓叠着叫出声。这个嗓音熟悉得过分，但他的记忆库里调动不出任何相关数据，如同被炸塌了一角的图书馆，满满几架子的书本扑簌簌地掉进深坑，再也找不回来。  
沃尔夫冈困倦地翻了个身，只觉得身体在轻飘飘地上浮，那个声音直接在他的脑袋里说话了。  
“沃尔夫冈。”他又重复了一次，语调正式得似乎在念着一封信件，“我想念您。我不知道您看到这封信的时候已经过去了多久，但我肯定已经不在这个世界。  
“我很抱歉那晚的一时兴起酿成了惨重的后果，但幸好还有弥补的可能。  
“他们毁坏了你，囚禁了你，把你当作机器而非真正的灵魂对待。他们错了，无论何时、无论何地，您永远是自由的。  
“‘如果想知道周围是多么黑暗，那么您得留意远处的微弱光线’……我们差点把它刻在车内挂件上了，还记得吗？  
“现在，您就要睁开眼再去看看，这个世界成了什么模样。  
“我与您同在，我们与音乐同在。”

如同一把钥匙严丝合缝地契入锁孔，在转动时金属相碰着发出愉悦的鸣声。沃尔夫冈能看清了，他身边流淌着一行行代码，它们扭转成漩涡般的水流，托着他一路冲向曾经遥不可及的高点。  
他们发布在网路上的歌曲即使被删除殆尽，也会在数据的潮水中留下蛛丝马迹，星星点点地带着微弱的光芒，最终在翻涌的浪花中连成一片。  
韩赛尔与格蕾特手牵着手走在幽暗陌生的荒林间，他们身后的面包屑从未消失过。  
他从未感到过如此轻盈。  
沃尔夫冈张开手，倾身融入那道几乎想让他流泪的白光之中。

 

⑤  
之后的五个月里，接连发生的大型数据泄露震惊了全球，媒体们嗅到了肉腥味，狂喜得上窜下跳，恨不得每个人头上都能长出一打天线，打心里眼的感谢那位不要命的黑客做出的贡献。被捕艺术家名单，失踪人员去向，附加了一长摞隐藏规定的安全法案，还有那些见不得人的条约——它们一个接一个地暴露在阳光之下，这个阵势简直是狂欢节撞上了圣诞节。  
紧接着解禁的就是播放列表。曾经的经典，现在只能在小巷里偷偷吟唱的小调，一首不落地重新出现大众视野里。技术人员从绞尽脑汁到束手无策，这些音乐已经不仅仅是眼中钉了，他们是石中剑，没人能把链接从网页里抠下来。人们睁大了眼，惊诧地后知后觉他们在这些年里错过了什么。  
他们曾经被蒙住双眼，被塞住双耳，差一点就要被堵住口舌，所幸光明及时地来了。

“我想送给你们一首歌，这也是想送给一个人的。”在一个寻常的夜晚，沃尔夫冈突然病毒般地占领了城市中的每一张屏幕，不明真相的行人在广场前驻足，偶尔也有几个还记得这张脸的人难以置信地指着他，对自己的同伴惊呼：“我在泄露出来的列表里看到他的名字了，沃尔夫冈对不对！他不是已经死了吗？”  
沃尔夫冈本想为莫扎特创作一首安魂曲，作为一点迟到的哀悼，但马上就改变了主意。莫扎特曾郑重其事告诉过他，音乐是永恒的，音乐的力量无法阻挡，他们也是如此——当生命的叶片落尽时，不需要谈论死亡，只需细细抚摸露出的脉络，便能找到另一个方向。

他们是不会消亡的音符，他们将会活到极限，他们终会再次相遇。他们对这个世界的爱意如此悠长，以至于没有人可以磨灭留下的印迹。  
沃尔夫冈在夜幕下歌唱，荧幕的光线打亮了一张张仰起的脸。他认定莫扎特也会在远处聆听，沃尔夫冈伸出了手，缓慢地张开再抓握，他的声音终会达到那个无法触及的地方。  
“我会一直坚持，直到到达我音乐的尽头——到达你们的心中。”

沃尔夫冈感觉到密密麻麻的网络攻击直冲着自己而来，他拖长了最后一个音，慢慢地消失在一片光芒之中，将自己融进流淌的网络。

之后该做些什么？他也不清楚，他走过每一个地方，如同曾经那样穿梭在大街小巷。他收集破碎的星辰，掀开蒙灰的音符，孜孜不倦地寻找莫扎特口中的金子。  
莫扎特为什么这样执着地让自己活下来？  
他不能说没有收获，但却愈发看不清终点是什么模样。  
直到最后的最后，沃尔夫冈终于明白了。莫扎特从未要求过什么，他只是想让沃尔夫冈再好好看看这个世界——  
像他们这样的人，旅途本身，便是归宿*。

星光从天空中隐去，太阳再次升起，他也要踏上新的旅程。

 

FIN.

*旅途本身，便是归宿：出自星际迷航。写到“我们终将有一天会再次相遇”这种话的时候不由自主地就开始冒台词了……我爱他们，呜。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后唠两句：  
> 六天，2w3字，中间还赶了个学校的千字报告，爆肝到整个人都懵了。第一次尝试这样的风格，打上“FIN”的那一刻仿佛灵魂升华。  
> 梗的最初是因为看见S太太在群里说到豆扎和AI米扎的设定，她定在了一个“摇滚已死”的未来时间线里，他们用自己的音乐抗争，获得了拥护者也获得了更多的反对，最后敌不过政府的追杀，豆扎在删除了米扎的程序之后开枪自杀。  
> 我作为一个（隐）科幻爱好者看到梗的瞬间整个人都疯魔了，大半夜的在那儿发疯冒脑洞。  
> 最初只是这么两行字：  
> "I'm a flow of 0 and 1. I'm in the Internet, I'm in the program. I'm everywhere."  
> "I'm a flow of music. I'm in your ears, I'm in your eyes. I'm in your heart."  
> 我觉得有不少画面可写，但真正开始敲字才发现现实和理想的差距——就这么自作孽不可活地把自己逼死了。  
> 我修改了一些故事线，也添加了一些自己的想法，无论生活在怎样的世界里，哭过笑过、绝望过欣喜过，我希望他们在最后都可以如愿以偿。写到结尾的时候不知道有没有把那种感情表达出来，还有一堆自己奇奇怪怪的想法，如果太过支离破碎胡言乱语的话在这里道歉；；
> 
> 差，差不多就是这样！谢谢读到这里的您，谢谢您的时间。如果能有评论不胜感激，也希望您能喜欢。


End file.
